Terreurs
by Lorinea
Summary: [Fanfic Aventures] "Il les avait prévenus, et ce n'étaient pas les premiers. Il ne demandait que la paix. Pourquoi l'obligeait-on à faire tout ça?" (Cadeau pour le Secret Santa de Myfanwi que je publie vu qu'elle a surement dut la lire depuis le temps. Qui dit "Pour Myfanwi" veut dire pas la joie. Donc vous êtes prévenus :3)


_Ce texte était un cadeau pour le recueil Secret Santa que l'on a fait pour notre chère môman Myfanwi vu qu'elle n'en avait pas pour elle._

 _Au passage j'ai intégré un OC qui appartient au soyeux Jahwa_Rero, le fanartiste dont vous avez pu voir certains dessins dans les lives d'Aventures. Lors d'un de ses streams je lui ai demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas que j'utilise son perso et il m'a répondu que non. S'il change d'avis, je retire le texte. Vous pouvez trouver le dessin de ce perso ici : /Jahwa_Rero/status/666790563384049664_

 _Et franchement allez voir ce qu'il fait et venez sur son stream. Il est adorable et c'est pas pour rien que Mahyar utilise ses dessins pour les lives.  
_

 _Ce texte est corrigé par ma toute nouvelle bêta adorée et teaseuse des enfers : Atlantos ! (j'en ai de la chance hein ? :3)_

 _Diclaimer :Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent au cast d'Aventures et l'OC à Jahwa sempaï. Je touche pas de sous mais si j'en avais ce serait pour former une convention spéciale Aventures *u*_

 **Terreurs**

Les Aventuriers traversaient le Cratère depuis quelques jours, avant de se décider à se reposer dans un petit village surplombé par une vielle ruine.  
Lors d'une séance d'achat de provisions pour les jours à venir, un petit garçon les accosta en regardant l'armure rutilante de Théo et l'arc de Shin :  
-Vous êtes des héros ? Vous combattez les monstres ?

Le rire subit qui prit Bob fut stoppé par le coude d'un de ses camarades dans ses pauvres côtes.

Le paladin s'approcha de l'enfant :  
-Héros, c'est un bien grand mot. Mais pour toute hérésie, l'Église de la Lumière se doit d'agir. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
-Et bien... il y a un monstre qui habite dans les ruines. Si quelqu'un rentre dedans, soit il disparaît, soit il en ressort complètement fou. Mon papa en fait partie.

Le regard triste de l'enfant fit mal aux cœurs des Aventuriers les plus sensibles qui acceptèrent la « quête ». Quant à Théo, détruire une créature malfaisante semblait être un argument bien plus percutant.

Les quatre camarades se dirigèrent vers les ruines qui se trouvaient à l'écart du village sur une colline boisée. Les pierres brutes semblaient étonnamment en bonne état. En s'avançant sous l'ombre des arches, plus aucune lumière ne leur parvenait. Seule l'armure de Théo et le bout du bâton de Bob leur permettaient d'avancer sans se heurter aux piliers qui soutenaient l'édifice. Laissant sa main glisser sur ceux-ci, Grunlek réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner son avis :  
-Je crois que ce sont des ruines naines. Mais vu leur emplacement et leur âge, je suis étonné qu'elles soient en aussi bon état.

Ses amis haussèrent leurs épaules, bien peu préoccupés par ces considérations architecturales.  
Ce qui les étonnait le plus, c'était le socle légèrement luminescent qui était au fond de la grande salle principale. Il semblait fait d'une haute technologie naine.  
Alors qu'ils s'en approchèrent par curiosité, une voix grave et menaçante leur parvint :

-Allez-vous en de chez moi.

Défiant et méprisant, Théo lui répondit:  
-Vous n'êtes pas chez vous. Vous causez des soucis au village voisin. Si vous ne partez pas de vous-même, nous devrons vous chasser par la force ! Et puis, montrez-vous sale lâche !

Bob se tapa le front de sa main. Menacer une entité inconnue qui avait causé autant de dégâts ne semblait pas être la plus judicieuse des idées.

-Ces ruines sont abandonnées depuis des années. Ces villageois veulent les détruire pour leur profit. Je suis devenu leur gardien. Je veux juste la paix et la solitude. Je ne les dérange pas s'ils ne le font pas en retour. C'est pareil pour vous. Je ne le répéterai pas. Si vous ne vous en allez pas, je devrai me charger de vous.

Hérissé par la menace, Théo dégaina son arme et illumina son armure pour voir les moindres recoins de l'édifice.  
-Montre-toi !  
-Vous l'aurez voulu...

Le socle lumineux brilla bien plus vivement. Dans les rayons de lumière, les particules se réunirent afin de former un être qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu.  
Il avait un physique humain bien dessiné et une peau d'ébène. Une paire de bras supplémentaires, semblables à ceux de Grunlek mais en bien plus sophistiqués, était greffée à ses épaules. Son visage semblait couvert d'un masque où un œil unique, noir et brillant, semblait les scruter.

Bob chercha dans sa mémoire ce que pouvait être une telle créature. Le déclic lui vint : c'était un demi-élémentaire de vision. Ils étaient excessivement rares et terriblement puissants. Seuls quelques rares livres parlaient d'eux. Ils étaient capables de fouiller votre esprit pour en trouver votre plus grande crainte. Et les plus forts d'entre eux étaient même capable de les matérialiser... Il ne fallait pas qu'ils croisent son regard !

Avant d'avoir pu prévenir ses amis, ceux-ci s'écroulèrent au sol dans un hurlement de terreur.

Le demi-élémentaire avait réussi à capter leurs regards dans son œil unique. Il chercha dans chacun de leur esprit leurs peurs les plus secrètes et les plus destructrices.

Tout d'abord, ce paladin bravache. Il découvrit une version miniature de celui-ci enfermé dans un petit placard sombre. L'enfant hurlait à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, effrayé par ce noir envahissant. Il voulait fuir ces ténèbres qui se jouaient de lui et qui renfermaient mille monstres, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il voulait retrouver la lumière salvatrice et sa liberté. Il jurait tous les maux possibles et imaginables contre ces méchants garçons qui l'avaient bloqué là-dedans.  
Le demi-élémentaire sourit. La peur du noir. C'était si commun. Mais de ceci, il ne pouvait pas en faire grand-chose. Il utilisa alors sa psyché pour punir cet homme si stupide. Il lui offrit la nuit éternelle.

Soudainement, Théo se retrouva dans le noir complet. Il ne voyait plus rien ! Seuls les cris désespérés de ses compagnons lui parvenaient. Il voulait les aider, mais il faisait tellement sombre ! Il invoqua sa foi et illumina son armure de toute sa puissance. Mais aucune lumière ne pouvait plus atteindre ses pupilles...

Le suivant fut l'encapuchonné. Il semblait bien intéressant. En analysant son passé à la recherche d'une faiblesse, une réponse aisée vient à lui. Il ouvrit l'une de ses mains. Une petite bulle s'y forma et un tourbillon de couleurs afficha une scène. Des corps d'hommes, de femmes et même d'enfants mutilés. Du sang recouvrant les murs et gorgeant la terre. Tout n'était que mort et destruction. Le demi-élémentaire secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser cela non plus. Il concentra son pouvoir et envoya la bulle en direction de sa victime. Imposant cette vision cauchemardesque du passé à Shin. La découverte du massacre de son clan.

L'archer tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre ses mains, criant son désespoir. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette scène ! Il ne voulait pas faire à nouveau face à son impuissance !

Ensuite vient le nain. Tout comme lui, il utilisait la technologie naine. La plus efficace de toute. Il fouilla l'esprit du semi-homme.  
Il le vit plus jeune. Curieux et légèrement rebelle. Les adultes lui avait appris que les trolls habitant dans les montagnes étaient dangereux. Confiant et naïf, il s'était dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'être tant que ça, que c'était peut-être des préjugés. Après tout, sa propre race était mal vue par les humains. Malheureusement, l'expérience lui donna tort. Il s'était trop approché de l'un d'eux. Et le troll lui arracha le bras s'amusant de ce petit et fragile jouet. Il ne dut sa vie qu'à la vivacité de son ami qui assomma grâce à sa fronde le géant et qui le ramena sauf mais pas forcément sain chez lui.

Là, ça pouvait être intéressant. Il s'occuperait d'abord du mage, et si ce dernier n'avait pas mieux à proposer, il prendrait ce souvenir. Il format la bulle de vision et l'envoya vers la victime désignée.

Grunlek s'écroula au sol, tenant son bras mécanique en hurlant de douleur. La peau qui se déchirait, les tendons qui se distendaient, les os qui se brisaient. Il revivait tout ! La souffrance était insupportable, et il s'évanouit.

Totalement désemparé, Bob vit ses amis en proie à des visions cauchemardesques. Tout s'était déroulé en une fraction de seconde. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de contrer la magie de leur ennemi.  
-Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Le mage fut tellement surpris d'entendre son nom dans la bouche du demi-élémentaire qu'il se retourna instinctivement vers lui. Mal lui en prit. Comme l'avait prévu celui-ci en obtenant le prénom du mage dans l'esprit de ses victimes, il put croiser les iris chocolat dans son œil d'obsidienne.

Son esprit lui était alors accessible. Le ravissement l'envahit. Encore mieux qu'un troll, un demi-démon ! Ce frêle petit bout d'homme hébergeait un démon. Et en perdre le contrôle était sa plus grande crainte ! C'était parfait. Une autre bulle prit place dans sa main. Dans celle-ci se reflétait la créature démoniaque. La bulle se mit à grossir, prenant la forme d'un immense portail. Une main écarlate et griffue en sortie. Elle fut suivie d'un puissant corps ailé. Paralysé, Bob regardait son propre démon être invoqué sous ses yeux. Le rugissement puissant de la créature sortit ses amis de leur torpeur. Théo tourna sa tête dans tous les sens et cria, frustré :  
-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vois rien !  
-Cet enfoiré a invoqué mon démon ! Comment tu ne peux pas le voir ?

C'est en voyant les yeux blancs du paladin, qui paradoxalement ne pouvait plus voir que du noir, qu'il comprit. Il était devenu aveugle.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peut-il faire ça?

Ne cherchant pas le pourquoi du comment, Bob se précipita vers ses deux autres amis. Il gifla Shin pour le sortir de sa transe et analysa le nain. Il n'avait aucune blessure physique mais la douleur du souvenir avait été telle qu'il s'était évanoui. Réflexe de protection qui était très désavantageux dans leur situation.

-Shin, je vais avoir besoin de toi alors bordel émerge !  
Son ami le regarda puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, la vision de la créature cauchemardesque passant le portail finissant de le réveiller.  
-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
-Sors-les d'ici. Grunlek est HS et Théo n'est plus d'une grande utilité.  
-Et toi ?  
-Je vais vous couvrir. Je suis le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose.  
-Hors de question que je t'abandonne !  
-S'ils restent ici, ils sont condamnés ! Fais pas le con et barrez-vous !

Le demi-élémentaire d'eau grimaça. Bob avait raison. A contrecœur, il lui obéit. Il traina Grunlek vers Théo qui le souleva avec l'aide de Shin et il le guida vers la sortie des ruines aussi vite que le handicap du paladin le leur permettait.

Au même moment, Balthazar vérifia que ses amis étaient à l'abri avant de se concentrer sur son démon. Il avait enfin l'occasion de l'affronter ! De faire face à son plus grand fléau ! Il concentra sa psyché, prêt à invoquer les enfers. Le démon venait de finir de traverser le portail.

Le demi-élémentaire de vision grimaça. Il avait espéré qu'ils auraient tous fui. Un affrontement n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans. Il risquait d'être pris entre deux feux. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour reculer.

Le mage relâcha son sort le plus puissant sur son adversaire. Il se doutait que ce serait peu efficace, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre pour lutter contre un démon. Les flammes brûlantes le retinrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que sa psyché se vide. Le seul moyen de l'affronter efficacement aurait été de se transformer et de libérer le démon en lui. Il déglutit. Une bataille pareille risquait de détruire la région entière. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ses amis étaient toujours beaucoup trop proches. Il se résigna à fuir également. Le risque était trop grand. Il fit subitement demi-tour à la fin de son sort et prit ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement, son ennemi en avait décidé autrement. Pouvoir détruire cette part humaine qui le limitait encore et toujours, l'occasion était trop belle. Le démon bondit sur Bob en utilisant l'impulsion de ses ailes. Il écrasa le fuyard de tout son poids qui hurla sa douleur. Il plongea ensuite ses griffes dans sa cage thoracique comme pour chercher le verrou qui bloquait le démon dans un si frêle humain. A défaut, il lui perça les poumons afin de faire taire son agonie si bruyante.

Le demi élémentaire soupira devant ce spectacle. Il les avait prévenus, et ce n'étaient pas les premiers. Il ne demandait que la paix. Pourquoi l'obligeait-on à faire tout ça? Il claqua des doigts et le portail de vision aspira le cauchemar qu'il avait invoqué. Il espérait que ce nouveau cadavre et sa punition dissuaderait quiconque de le déranger à nouveau. Le socle lumineux qui lui servait de support s'illumina et il disparut dans un nuage de particules, comme un mauvais rêve disparaît avec le réveil.

 _Bon comme c'était pour Myfanwi ça a fini en deathfic pour Bob. Après on peut dire que cette « créature » est un poil cheatée. Mais bon Jahwa l'avait décrite ainsi sur son fil de fanart sur Reussite critique :_

 _« Bon… j'en profite pour poster une petite création de ma part qui pourrait éventuellement s'inscrire dans l'univers d'Aventures. Il s'agit d'un demi-élémentaire de vision typé « ++ ». C'est une créature, comparable a un boss, qui peut voir et lire à travers l'esprit des autres. Son moyen de se défendre et d'attaquer est d'invoquer quelque chose que vous avez vu ou que vous connaissez via les portails que vous voyez, ou provoquer des hallucinations. C'est encore plus efficace si vous hébergez un démon :p_

 _Au delà de ça, il est très vulnérable. Même son propre pouvoir peut être un grand danger pour lui. A force de sillonner les esprits, il risque de se perdre dans la folie ou ne pas retrouver son enveloppe charnelle. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui fait que ce type d'élémentaire est extrêmement rare. Ceux encore en vie ont réussi a trouver des parades. Celui-ci, par exemple, a volé une technologie naine permettant de fixer son esprit à un point d'ancrage. »_

 _J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu (surtout à toi Jahwa chéri p) et que sinon bah review pour me le dire._


End file.
